


Proper Uncle

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, Uncle Moony, canon character death, post OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Grimmauld place after Sirius' death and runs into someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical errors, please let me know!  
> Also, I know nothing about the geography of England. So. Sorry about any inaccuracies there.  
> Love to [RussianWolf7](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWolf7/pseuds/RussianWolf7) for telling me it's not crap

Harry emerged from the tube station and glanced at the watch he was wearing. He had to make sure to get back to privet drive before dark. Double checking that his wand was still in his pocket, he started towards his destination.

* * *

Harry watched Numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place moving aside to make way for the extra building. He stepped onto the stoop once it was done appearing and tried the door. It was locked. Knowing he was inside the fidelius, he pulled out his wand. But before he had time to whisper “alohamora” and find out if the ministry knew about underage magic performed under a fidelius, the door opened.

“Harry?” asked Remus Lupin.

Harry looked up, “Professor? What- what are you doing here? I just assumed the Order-”

“The Order hasn't been here,” said Lupin, “I've been-”

“Oh,” said Harry, “That's-”

“It's a bit difficult to get someone to rent a flat to a werewolf,” said Lupin, scratching his neck. Then he came to his senses and stepped aside, “come in, come in. How are you?”

Harry stepped through the threshold and looked around his Godfather's house. He stood in the hall for a moment too long.

“You came here to mourn, didn't you?” asked a voice behind him.

“I-” started Harry, turning back to his old professor. “I'm not really, I just-”

“You wanted to feel like he was still here.”

Harry nodded.

“Come,” said Lupin, motioning to the kitchen, “I'll make tea.”

Harry smiled sadly and followed.

The two kept a companionable silence while the elder made tea. It was only when the two were sitting across from each other at the table with steaming cups in front of each of them that Harry spoke again.

“Do you know any- well, stories?”

“About... Sirius?” asked Lupin.

Harry nodded. “Yes,” answered Lupin, thinking.

Harry took a sip of his tea while Lupin thought of a story to tell.

“How much did he tell you about the summer he left home?”

“Only a little,” said Harry. “I don't- there wasn't a lot of time for- stories...”

Remus looked at Harry sadly. “We had all planned to meet up at James' place in August- James, Sirius, Peter, and I. When I got there, it looked like Sirius was living there. I made a joke to that effect and, well- I've never been amazing at joking. James and Sirius got these painful looks on their faces. I didn't think my joke was that bad, so I was a bit offended until Sirius said “I am” in the quietest voice I had ever- and have ever- heard him use. Turns out, he'd already been living at the Potters' for six weeks. Hadn't said a word to either Peter or I. I think he thought we'd be mad that he ran away- we were delighted. It was about time he left his godawful place.” Remus gestured to the house around them before taking a sip of tea.

“Did you always go to my Dad's in summer?” asked Harry.

“Yeah,” said Remus, “Your Grandparents actually insisted on it. Always complained that they didn't get to see Peter and I more often,” he smiled at a memory before launching into another story.

* * *

Harry and Remus met up several more times that summer before Dumbledore came to collect Harry. Sometimes Harry went to Grimmauld and sometimes they would meet at a park or a coffeeshop closer to Privet Drive. 

Remus told Harry all sorts of stories about James and Sirius- from pranks they pulled while at Hogwarts to stories of them becoming animagi to James and Lily's wedding. He'd even thrown in a couple stories about Harry as a baby. Apparently, he'd been “Uncle Moony” then. Harry tried the words in his head over the weeks following the revelation of that information. He liked the feeling they conveyed, but wasn't sure he could ever get used to calling someone besides Uncle Vernon “Uncle”.

* * *

In a park in Little Whinging, Surrey in late July, Remus told Harry the story of his birth in honor of his sixteenth birthday.

“Remus?” asked Harry when the story was done, “It would feel weird to call you 'Uncle Moony' now. And I think it would raise more questions than it needs to. But- I want you to know that you are my uncle. I don't think I've ever really had a proper uncle before. So-” But Harry was cut off by a massive hug from a werewolf.

“Thank you, Harry,” said Remus. “You don't know how much that means.”

Harry grinned and hugged his uncle back.


End file.
